


Monster

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex, Skinwalker!reader, Skinwalkers - Freeform, Smut, animals are hurt in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Life came to a standstill when the dogs teeth sank into her skin. She didn’t know just how much was about to change.





	Monster

Monday evening at the clinic had turned into more of a shitshow than it normally did. A dog brought into her office had been hit by a car and when Y/N discovered the gunshot wound to its leg, she attempted to pull the bullet out.

The dog reacted badly to the pain and bit her. When it got up and ran away out the door, she let it go, cradling her bloody hand and almost crying with the pain.

She wasn’t expecting two large men to burst in through the door, guns aimed. The taller one spotted her first and nudged his partner, who came toward her. “Sam, we got a bite.”

“Who are you?” Y/N blurted out, the tears falling now, fear adding to her agony. “That dog -”

“Wasn’t a dog,” the man muttered as ‘Sam’ approached behind him, reaching over her head to grab some gauze from the counter. “We clear?”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, peering at the damage the other man was starting to cover with gauze. “Shit, he got her bad, Dean.” Y/N whimpered when ‘Dean’ pried her fingers away from the worst of it.

“I know,” Dean grunted. “We gotta figure out what to do with her.”

Her expression fell as he wrapped her hand, blood oozing slowly through the gauze. “What? Are you taking me to the hospital?” she demanded and both men looked at her with such cold gazes that she went still, fear turning into outright terror. “Are you going to kill me?”

“No,” Sam attempted to assure her but Y/N wasn’t feeling it, “but we should probably explain a few things to you.” She shook her head, mouth falling open, but there wasn’t a moment for her to argue as Dean hauled her to her feet. “C’mon,” Sam grunted, walking off toward the door, “we should keep tracking it.”

“Tracking what?” Y/N asked but neither of them answered, leading her out of her clinic to where a sleek black car was parked at the curb. “Hey!” Fighting against Dean’s hold, Y/N froze when a gun was suddenly in her face, Dean’s angry expression behind it.

“Dean!” Sam snapped angrily. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Get in the car,” Dean growled and Y/N tried to hold back a sob as she obeyed, keeping her head down. She didn’t know who these men were or where they were taking her. They pulled the car away from the sidewalk with a squeal of the tires and she sank down in the seat, shivering in fright.

Neither of these men seemed particularly stable. They were murmuring between themselves, glancing at her in the mirrors and over their shoulders. Something was said about “turning” but Y/N couldn’t hear anything past her own heart beat. Eventually, she curled up with her hands over hers, letting the panic drag her under.

She didn’t sleep long. A rough hand shook her shoulder and Y/N opened her eyes to Sam urging her out of the car. “Where are we?” she asked but the question was ignored. The sky was still dark, filled with stars; an eerie red glow was cast over everything from the ‘vacancy’ sign lit up above the motel on the outskirts of town.

“Okay,” she said abruptly, pulling back and Sam stopped, looking back at her in concern, “I’ve seen this movie. And I don’t want to die horribly. I don’t know who you guys are or what you want but I swear I don’t know anything.”

Sam took a breath, meeting Dean’s eyes where the shorter man stood behind her. His gaze was imploring and a second later, Dean scoffed, stomping past her into one of the motel rooms.

“You’re a veterinarian, right?” Sam’s voice was low and Y/N nodded in acknowledgement. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a vet who was a bad person.”

“Have you met many?” she deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m curious to know if they had a gun thrust in their face, too.”

He shuffled awkwardly, scratching at the back of his head. “Sorry about Dean, he’s…”

“An asshole?” Y/N posed, raising an eyebrow and Sam chuckled.

“Sometimes.” He sighed, looking up at the sky. “The dog you had brought in,” he started, avoiding her eyes, “it wasn’t a dog.”

“Looked like a dog,” she murmured, “sounded like a dog, oh hey,” she lifted her bandaged hand, “bites like a dog.”

“Not a dog,” Sam grunted, side-eyeing her. “A skinwalker.”

Y/N blinked, staring at him like he’d posed the existence of aliens to her. “A what?”

“It’s a monster,” he continued, “and when it bit you, it infected you.” Her throat seemed to close up and she took a step back with wide eyes on Sam.

“Infected me?” she whispered. “Like rabies?” Sam shook his head, his expression grim.

“You’re going to become a skinwalker. Like the thing that bit you.” He was making eye contact now but Y/N couldn’t believe anything she was hearing. These sorts of things weren’t real; they couldn’t be. “They are,” Sam assured her sadly as she voiced her thoughts. He stepped closer, reaching out a hand to her but she avoided it. “Y/N, we’re going to do everything we can to help you. We might be able to find a cure.”

She stared at him, fresh tears brimming in her eyes. “What if you can’t? Will I… will I become a monster?”

Sam lifted his shoulders in a soft shrug. “I don’t know. But we’re gonna do what we can.”

Y/N looked down at the bandage, feeling the wound underneath start to itch. “Sam,” she gasped, raising her hand and pulling the gauze off. Sam took hold of her wrist gently and turned it to inspect the bite. Where there’d been broken skin and blood before, there was now only a fading pink line and smeared blackening blood on the skin. “What does that mean?”

He met her eyes again. “It means you’re changing.”

*****

She’d grown up around animals. When she was little, she often dreamed of running away, turning into an animal to escape the atmosphere at home. But little kids can only dream those things. Right? They weren’t real.

The pain felt real. It felt more real than anything Y/N had ever experienced. Her bones crunched and shifted, skin splitting to make way for a thick coat of chestnut-red fur. She shrank, contorting on the bed as her body forced the change for the first time.

It couldn’t be real.

By the time the change was done, taking all of ten minutes, Y/N was gone. In her place, a beautiful red Irish Setter lay across the bed, panting heavily, her long tongue rolled out across the pillows.

The cuffs easily slipped off of her paws, but the dog didn’t move and Sam approached cautiously, crouching down in front of her. Dean kept his gun trained on the animal, still unsure of her motives. Y/N lifted her head, looking at Sam with sad chocolate eyes.

“Hey,” he whispered, offering her a hand to sniff. She pressed her cold wet nose against his fingers and nuzzled him gently.

Dean lowered his gun when she dropped her head and closed her eyes. “That sounded like it hurt,” he muttered as Sam patted Y/N’s head gently; she didn’t react. Turning, the younger Winchester crossed the room, taking a seat opposite his brother.

“I can’t imagine it was pleasant,” Sam dragged his laptop over, checking through his files for any information they’d gathered on skinwalkers, “but according to the lore, it only hurts the first time. Afterward it’s like, I dunno -” He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe changing your socks?”

Dean huffed out a laugh, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. “You think we can save her?”

“I’ve got no idea.”

“But we gotta try, right? She hasn’t killed anyone. And if we can’t change her back…”

The truth hung heavily between them. Y/N was a monster now. If she couldn’t control her urges, then they would have to put her down. But both Winchesters knew the world wasn’t always black and white. Sam believed Y/N was a good person - Dean hoped his little brother’s faith wasn’t misplaced.

She turned her head away, clearly still aware of what they were saying as a whine left her. Sam’s mouth settled into a thin line and he glared at Dean. “Let’s just look for cure and find the one that bit her. Chances are we’re gonna need his blood.”

*****

Changing back wasn’t nearly as painful, but Y/N hadn’t perked up since she’d returned to her normal human form, complete with clothing. Sam had done some more research, coming up with entire theories on skinwalkers that were buried in the Men Of Letters archive.

He was friendly to her.

Dean wasn’t so nice. He treated her like a poisonous object, something that might turn and bite him at any second. Y/N didn’t feel any different now she’d changed back. Maybe a little more energetic, stronger, but she didn’t feel the urge to start eating people like Sam had told her skinwalkers did.

Hearts. They eat hearts, her brain reminded her and she unconsciously hugged her knees tighter to her chest. Fresh ones.

“You okay?” Sam asked, catching her attention.

“Kinda hungry,” she whispered back, feeling sick at the thought of what she was hungry for. Sam stiffened, looking over at Dean and Y/N scoffed angrily. “Don’t worry, I’m not in the mood for long pig.”

An unusually amused expression crossed Dean’s face and Sam rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you go to the store and get something?” he cajoled his brother, who glared at him. “Animals hearts. From the butchers counter.”

“Will that work?” Y/N seemed a little happier with the idea of eating animals instead of people, which was understandable. Dean glowered as Sam grinned, nodding. “Can I go with you? If I’ve gotta eat it… wait, can I cook it?”

“I don’t think it’s actually the heart that matters,” Sam shrugged, scrolling through the page on his screen. “I think it’s the freshness. So I don’t think you can cook it too much, but a raw steak should be fine.”

She genuinely perked up and Sam looked at Dean, who got to his feet with a grumble of protest. “Fine, we’ll go to the store. You want anything?” He directed his question and Sam who thought for a second before shaking his head. “You sure? None of those fruity health snacks you like so much?”

“Go, Dean,” Sam ordered, grinding his teeth together.

The second she stepped outside, Y/N winced and Dean didn’t notice, carrying on to the car. When he realized she hadn’t followed, he turned around, frowning at her. “You okay?”

Slowly, she nodded. “Just… everything’s more intense.”

One of his eyebrows lifted and Y/N sighed, walking down to the car. “You can have shotgun this time at least,” Dean muttered, climbing into the Impala and starting the engine. Y/N got in beside him, cramming herself against the door. She could feel the leather underneath her hands, like each individual molecule was registering on her senses and when Dean revved the beast of an engine, it set her teeth on edge.

The ride over to the store was done in silence and as Dean parked his car in the most isolated spot in the parking lot, Y/N gave him a funny look. “We’re a long way from the store.”

“Have you seen other people park?” Dean pointed out. “I’m not risking scratches from some idjit who can’t appreciate the beauty of my Baby.”

“Wow,” Y/N mumbled, eyes going wide as she looked down at the floor. “You really love your car.”

“Hell yeah, I do,” Dean grunted back, pulling the keys out of the ignition and getting out, not bothering to wait for her. She jogged after him, wincing at every loud noise she could hear and Dean couldn’t. He was clearly annoyed at being forced to spend time with her and Y/N rolled her eyes when he stopped at the store entrance. “Back here, ten minutes,” he barked.

His back turned and he stalked off, blind to the middle finger she stuck up at him.

“What an asshole,” Y/N scowled, heading toward the clothing, “ordering me about like he’s the boss of me.”

The store was fairly empty and she picked her way through items on the shelves and racks, choosing a few plain things. She was hoping that Sam would find a cure and she could go back to her life - she’d worked hard to build up her practice and didn’t want to start all over.

Or die. There was that threat looming on the horizon, too.

Finishing with the clothes, Y/N headed for the snacks aisle. She didn’t know how she was going to pay for all this - her purse was still at the clinic. Dean obviously had money or he wouldn’t have brought her.

Musing over her thoughts made it easier to ignore her suddenly enhanced senses and she lost herself in the candy aisle, deciding which sweet treat she’d like to taste one more time before she was either murdered or turned into a monster.

“Hey,” a voice said behind her and Y/N jumped, turning and instantly throwing a bag of M&Ms at the person invading her personal space.

The candy hit Dean square in the face and he glared at her as she tried not to burst into giggles. “I’m so sorry,” she snorted, covering her mouth, “I thought…”

“Forget it,” Dean growled, turning away. “You’ve been more than ten minutes.”

Y/N blinked, tilting her head. “Oh. Sorry.” He shook his head and started to walk away; she swiped the bag of sweets and put it back on the shelf before running after him with her basket jingling at her side. “Hey, Dean -”

Something came out of nowhere, a loud growl tearing through the air as a brown furry shape slammed into Dean and sent him tumbling to the floor. His basket skidded across the linoleum tiles, hitting a shelf near where an old lady was fondling oatmeal packets. She promptly screamed and ran as Dean drew his gun, taking aim and firing at his antagonist.

The German Shepherd bared its teeth, leaping out of the way of the bullet and Dean cursed loudly, getting to his feet as the skinwalker prowled towards him.

A different growl caught Dean’s attention and he backed up when Y/N put herself between Dean and the skinwalker. “Y/N!” he snapped but she ignored him, advancing on the other dog with her hackles raised and sharp teeth bared.

Dean moved around, getting a clear shot on the bigger dog. Y/N was almost nose-to-nose with him now and security was running toward them.

“Y/N, we have to go!” Dean yelled and the skinwalker lunged, securing his teeth around Y/N’s neck. She howled in pain, trying to shake him off as his claws dug into her flank. “No!” Dean screamed, throwing himself forward to tackle the German Shepherd off of the smaller setter. The skinwalker released her when his body weight was knocked to the side; he rolled and ran while Dean’s attention was distracted.

Security got there as Dean scooped Y/N off the floor, her doggy weight nothing to him, and he took off toward the fire exit, slamming through it with his shoulder and grunting in pain as he headed for the Impala. He didn’t stop until he was at the car, sliding Y/N into the backseat and trying not to wince at her whimper of pain.

“Change back,” he muttered, stroking her silky fur back from her head. Blood matted the front of her chest, darkening her chestnut locks. “Sweetheart, you gotta change back.”

“Hey!” one of the security guards yelled and Dean cursed, shutting Y/N in the back and throwing himself into the driver’s seat. The Impala left smoke in her screeching tracks, carrying them away from danger and down the highway.

“Fuck, that was close,” he grunted, glancing back to check on his cargo. She hadn’t shifted and was unconscious; Dean felt panic rise in his chest. He grabbed his phone, dialing Sam and putting him on speaker.

“Dean?”

“Something happened, Sammy, we’re on our way back, Y/N’s hurt,” Dean churned out, almost out of breath.

“What?” Sam exclaimed. “How bad?”

“She’s unconscious and I think she’s too hurt to change.”

“Fuck, Dean -”

“I know,” Dean growled. “Just meet me outside the motel room, okay?” He hung up, glancing at Y/N again. The wound wasn’t bleeding anymore, but the other skinwalker had done some serious damage. Dean wasn’t sure how deep it was. Another gash sliced neatly through her right flank, the product of the bigger dog’s claws. “Stay with me, sweetheart,” he murmured.

Sam was waiting for him when he dragged the Impala into the motel lot, kicking up gravel and dust as he skidded to a halt. Before he was out of the car, his brother was in the back, gently lifting Y/N from the seat. Blood coated the upholstery and Dean swallowed as Sam moved slowly past him and back into the motel room.

“What the hell happened?” Sam demanded, laying the injured canine down on his bed. He stroked her head softly, a little relieved when one chocolate eye flickered open. “Shit, Dean -”

“The skinwalker was there,” Dean grunted, grimacing at the blood on his clothing. He tore his jacket off, tossing it across the room. “Attacked us outta nowhere.”

“In public?” Sam’s expression was pure disbelief and Dean nodded grimly.

“He went for me. Don’t know why.”

Sam shook his head, kneeling down beside Y/N to inspect the wound. “We need to get her to change back,” he murmured, parting the matted fur to expose the deep puncture marks. “The bleeding stopped and these wounds aren’t fatal. Did he attack her, too?”

Dean hesitated. “Er, yeah… she put herself between me and him.” Sam’s head whipped round and Dean gave him an unsteady grin. “Remind me to buy her a gift basket.”

“Why would she protect you?”

“Hell if I know, Sam. Either way, she got hurt doin’ it, so we’re gonna help her get better and then kill this sonofabitch.” Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother and Dean shifted uncomfortably. “What?”

“You like her.” The statement made Dean splutter and Sam grinned, huffing in amusement. “I thought I was the one with a thing for monsters.”

“We’re equal on that level,” Dean muttered in reply. “Look, I’m gonna get the kit outta the car. We need to figure out where that thing went. You think you can hack the store security cams from here?”

*****

Y/N slept the entire time Sam was cleaning her wounds, having to cut away some of her fur to get at the punctures. Dean kept a watchful eye out the window as the sky darkened, knowing that the skinwalker was probably out there somewhere.

“Dean,” Sam muttered, catching his attention. The younger Winchester stood back from the bed as Y/N’s body shifted back into human form, the injuries to her neck fading into pink scars as she rolled over, sleeping through the change.

Relief made Dean sigh and he stepped past his brother, pulling the covers up to her chin, noting that thankfully she had the same ability to retain her clothing through the change like Lucky had. “She’ll be out for a while,” he mumbled, pressing a hand to her forehead. “You should get some sleep. I’ll take first watch.”

Sam gave him a look. “Dude, you’re exhausted. You didn’t sleep last night either.”

“Someone had to watch her,” Dean shrugged, pulling the curtains shut and flicking the light on. “And you’re tired too.”

“I’m good for a few hours. At least go and have a shower.” A refusal was on Dean’s lips but Sam beat him to it. “I’ve still got lore I’m digging through and you hate research. Seriously, dude, go shower.”

“Fine,” Dean grumbled, turning tail and stomping to the bathroom. The door slammed, making Y/N flinch in her sleep and Sam sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. His older brother’s abrasive behavior could grind on him, more so when something happened to irritate him.

Returning to the table, Sam pulled his laptop closer and resumed his research. There had to be a cure somewhere.

Dean emerged an hour later, freshly scrubbed and shaved. He dropped himself down onto the unoccupied bed and looked over at Y/N. “Anything?”

Sam shook his head, tapping at the keyboard in frustration. “Nothing. Either it hasn’t been documented or -”

“Or there isn’t one,” Dean finished for him, sighing heavily as Y/N rolled over in her sleep to face him. The wounds on her skin were completely gone and Dean worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he kept watching her.

“We’ve only dealt with skinwalkers a handful of times,” Sam continued, waving his hands over the laptop. “Maybe this will just take more research. We’ll get in contact with Cas, see what he knows. In the meantime…”

“What?” Dean demanded, getting to his feet angrily. “We take her home? Give her dog treats and her own bed? Wait for her to rip out our hearts?”

Sam ground his teeth together. “I’m saying we keep her safe, help her control herself. She’s a good person, Dean. An innocent person.”

“All the more reason she should be as far away from us as possible,” Dean growled back, gesturing animatedly. “We’re not innocent, Sam. This is our fault!” Neither of them saw Y/N sit up, disturbed by their raised voices.

“It’s not your fault,” she whispered, the sound making both brothers stand straight and turn to her. She was frowning. “It’s not.”

Dean’s posture slumped as he looked at her with desperation in his eyes. “Sweetheart -”

“How could it be your fault?” Throwing the covers off, Y/N swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting to her feet. “You didn’t do this,” she gestured to herself, “that thing did.” He was shaking his head, turning away from her but Y/N wasn’t the sort of woman to shy away from confrontation. She grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. “Dean!”

“Who do you think hit the damn dog, Y/N?” he snapped. “Who do you think ran it over and shot it? Who let it get far enough into a residential neighborhood that it got picked up and brought to you?” His eyes were dark with anger, but it wasn’t directed at her. “This is on us,” Dean pointed to his brother, then himself, before looking at her, “we damned you.”

Sam’s call of his name was the last thing Dean heard as he stormed out of the motel room, slamming the door behind him. Y/N made to go after him but Sam stopped her, sighing. “Let him go,” he ordered softly and she looked up at him with a pleading gaze. “Seriously. He needs a few to calm down.”

Shoulders drooping, Y/N returned to the bed, sitting down on the edge as Sam re-took his seat. “Why does he think this is his fault? If I didn’t get bit, someone else might have.”

“Do you remember what happened at the store?” Sam asked, tilting his head and she nodded. “Dean said you put yourself between him and the skinwalker.”

Y/N shrugged, looking anywhere but at Sam, twisting her fingers together in her lap. “I just… I saw it attack and I reacted. It’s weird, when I’m… like I’m me, but at the same time there’s all these dog things going on.”

“Dog things?” Sam asked, narrowing his eyes as he tried to process her turn of phrase.

“Operating on a basic level. Dogs are… they protect.” She frowned, thinking back to the skinwalker. “Or, I guess, they’re supposed to. And when that thing attacked Dean, I had to protect him because to dog-me… he was my human, I guess.”

Sam blinked in surprise. “Your human?”

Her cheeks were darkening and she looked more flustered by the second. “That’s how the dog-me felt,” she whispered, rubbing her shoulder with one hand. “He got me good, huh?”

A smile tugged at Sam’s lips. “He did. Your healing is accelerated when you change,” he informed you, “when you were asleep, your body relaxed and was able to shift. Healed the wounds.” He chuckled dryly. “Handy ability to have.”

“Still no cure?”

Sam shook his head, glancing at his computer with a grim expression. “I’m afraid not. I’m gonna keep working on it.

“And until then?”

“We try to track down the skinwalker before it attacks again. Help you learn to control your powers.” She giggled at that and Sam smirked. “What?”

“Sorry,” she laughed, “it’s just ‘powers’ makes it sound like I’m some kind of superhero. And then I realize that this is crazy. I turned into a frigging dog in the middle of Walmart.”

Sam chuckled, raising his eyebrows. “It’s just the tip of the iceberg in our lives,” he sighed. “I’d say you’ll get used to it but you really don’t.” The room fell quiet and Sam tapped away on his keyboard, looking up when Dean walked back in, looking slightly less pissed than he had.

“Hey,” he greeted, patting Sam’s shoulder as he passed him, approaching Y/N. “Look, I’m sorry. I… I’m an asshole, I know, but this isn’t your fault -”

“Or yours,” she interrupted and Dean’s jaw clenched, making Sam smile. He loved seeing his brother face a challenge.

“We’re gonna find the thing that did this and cure or no cure, we’re gonna help you, okay?” Dean’s eyes were shining with sincerity and Y/N smiled, reaching out to take his hand, somehow feeling better with the physical contact. He looked down, staring at their connected fingers, swallowing in uncertainty.

“Thank you,” she whispered, squeezing his hand.

Clearing his throat, Dean pulled away, uncomfortable with the display of gratitude. Sam was smiling at him and Dean shook himself out. “I’m gonna run over to the diner. Want anything?”

*****

The burger Dean had returned with seemed to quell her hunger for a while and Y/N decided to try and look through the lore that Sam had dug up. He’d already gone over her basic don’ts and she was struggling to take everything in.

Two days ago, she was planning a trip cross country to visit some friends. Now, she was being hunted by a monster that had turned her into some sort of monster like him and two ridiculously handsome men were protecting her.

And one of them was confusing her more than anything else.

Heightened senses were one of the perks she was going to struggle with. To her, Dean smelled delicious. Not that Sam didn’t smell great but Dean drew her in like nothing she’d ever experienced. And he only saw the monster she’d been turned into and his own guilt.

At the start of all this, Y/N had assumed Dean smelled so damn good because subconsciously she wanted to eat him. The animal inside, however, had proven her loyalty when Y/N had lost control at the store and put herself between the threat and the human she’d known for little more than a day.

Eventually, she grew restless in the small motel room and Sam suggested they move on. Dean wasn’t sleeping any time soon and Sam was wired from all the coffee he’d chugged down during his research marathon. The prospect of being stuck in the car rather than the motel room only put Y/N more on edge.

“You okay?” Dean asked, shaking her out of her stupor as he put the bags in the trunk. Y/N blinked and sighed, rolling her shoulders.

“I don’t know,” she muttered, dragging one finger through the dirt on Baby’s roof. “I feel like someone filled me with sugar.”

Dean chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, I remember that feeling. It’s like everything’s dialed up to twenty, huh?” A funny look was directed his way and he cleared his throat, leaning on the roof of the car. “I, er, I did a sort of mind-meld with a dog once. For a case. I started to act like a dog. And I remember the way it felt like I just wanted to…” he sighed, shaking his head, “run.”

“Did you?” she asked.

“That’s your question? The mind-meld with a dog didn’t faze you?”

Y/N giggled. “I think I’m either processing or I’m still in shock.”

Dean grinned. “I’m sure -”

“Dean!” Sam yelled, emerging from the hotel room with the last bag in one hand and his phone in the other. “We got a hit. Other side of the county, two bodies and a German Shepherd spotted on the property. The police chased it but it escaped.”

Y/N was in the back of the car before Dean had to order her and Sam just about had the passenger door shut when Dean peeled out of the lot, heading down the highway to follow Sam’s directions.

They saw blue lights lighting up the horizon before they reached the farmhouse, spotting six or seven cop cars parked outside. Sam leaned over the backseat as Y/N stared out of the window. “Listen, we’re gonna have to do some… illegal things here.”

“I figured,” she muttered, turning her eyes to him as Dean parked the car up on the sidewalk. “You want me to stay in the car?”

“You okay with that?” Sam asked cautiously and she nodded, keeping her eyes on the ruckus across the street. “We won’t be long.”

“What about the skinwalker?”

Dean grinned at her. “Don’t worry. We’ll get ‘em. If the cops wounded him again, hopefully he hasn’t got too far.”

Neither of them said what she was thinking. This monster hadn’t intended to turn anyone, but now it had, it wanted her. If she wanted to be safe, she needed to stay with them.

“You’ll be safe in here,” Sam assured her, climbing out. Dean lingered a second longer, meeting her eyes.

“Y/N,” he murmured and she met his eyes, smiling a little. “I never said thank you.”

“For what?” she asked, her voice a little squeaky.

Dean grinned. “For saving my life.” He paused, sighing a little. “If it comes down to it again, save yourself, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

Y/N frowned, reaching forward but Dean was already out of the Impala, striding to catch up with his brother. She watched them through the window, rolling it down a little. As she did, a scent caught her nose. It smelled delicious; mouth-wateringly so.

Instincts overrode common sense and Y/N stepped out of the car, standing by the door, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from. One side of the street was entirely houses - the other was lined with thick trees. The smell was coming from there, in the darkness of the trunks.

Licking her lips, Y/N glanced over to the house, seeing Dean and Sam talking to some deputies. Inhaling again only made her new animal side growl hungrily and her feet were carrying her toward the darkness before she knew it.

“Y/N!”

Someone was calling her but her feet were already crunching through the leaves into the woods. Everything was pitch black and Y/N blinked when her eyes adjusted to the light, seeing far more than the human eye could.

The scent grew stronger and her vision narrowed in on a figure stood in the dark. He was tall, handsome and smiling at her as he held a bloody human heart in his hands. “That’s it,” he murmured, “you know you want it.”

Y/N’s body shifted, changing into the form that was natural to her now. Padding forward through the undergrowth, her chocolate eyes focused on the heart, saliva dribbling from her jaw.

The gunshot made her yelp and run and the skinwalker dropped the heart, changing quickly to give chase. Another shot rang out, hitting the tree behind him, narrowly missing his hind legs. “Get back here!” Dean yelled, running through the trees with Sam on his tail.

“Y/N!” Sam screamed but she was too far ahead.

Moving like a red blur through the trees, Y/N ran as fast as she could, paws carrying her across the ground with a freedom she’d never felt. She panted heavily, almost howling with joy as the immediate danger was forgotten.

The skinwalker barreled into her with snarl, sending them both rolling down a bank. Y/N snarled and snapped at her attacker, scratching at him as much as she could before they came to a stop at the bottom. Dean and Sam were seconds behind, sliding down the bank through the mud.

“I can’t get a clean shot!” Dean growled as the two skinwalkers fought viciously. Y/N was moving too fast, too engrossed in the fight to acknowledge their calls. The German Shepherd was tearing chunks of fur from her hide and she was giving him the best she had, although she was significantly weaker.

“Dean, he’s gonna kill her!” Sam yelled, picking up a rock from the floor and hurling it at the German Shepherd as hard as he could. It hit the dog square on the snout and he yelped, kicking Y/N off and running into the darkness.

Y/N took off after him.

“Oh, for -” Dean grunted, about to run when Sam stopped him. “What?”

“We can’t keep up with them,” Sam panted, “and -”

“We can’t just leave her, Sam!”

Sam stopped, staring at Dean in shock. “Then what do we do?” The eldest Winchester waved his arms in frustration, sighing and stomping back towards the bank as Sam started to think, frowning. “He lured her out,” he mused, “the heart, back there. It’s from the house. He lured her out with it.”

“Newly turned skinwalker,” Dean murmured in realization. “She wouldn’t have been able to resist it.”

“Why don’t we do the same thing? Skinwalkers can scent up to six miles. If we lure her out somewhere less populated…”

“The other one will follow,” Dean nodded in agreement, “worth a shot.”

*****

She had no clue where she was and the other skinwalker had disappeared. Y/N came to a slow stop, panting heavily, long tongue lolling out of her mouth as she looked around, trying to figure out what to do now. It was odd, like her real self was a shadow in the back of her doggy head.

Something rustled in the trees and Y/N was on alert again. A squirrel appeared and she was on it, chasing it down through the woods until she came across a road. It was dark and the squirrel escaped up a tree as Y/N stopped again.

Cognitive thought was trying to press through and she sat down on the side of the road, looking either way. There was a familiar smell on the tarmac, like a vehicle she thought she might know, combined with the scents of cinnamon, vanilla and something coffee-like. It was a pleasant aroma, not as intoxicating as the smell of the heart the skinwalker had lured her with, but it was enough to draw her down the road at a steady trot.

No cars went past and Y/N carried on, unhindered. The sky was beginning to glow on the horizon, the impending sunrise making her hackles rise in awareness.

As she drew back toward town, she smelled the same delicious smell that had drawn her into the woods in the first place. Turning toward it, Y/N cut through a children’s playground, scenting the air. The treat was close and she put her nose to the ground.

She wasn’t alone.

Opposite her, in the pre-dawn light, was the German Shepherd. He watched her, panting heavily, and Y/N felt a sense of pride at the injuries she’d inflicted on him.

He shifted back to human form and Y/N backed up, not trusting him in the slightest. “It’s okay,” he murmured, bending down to offer his hand. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

She snorted loudly, shaking her head hard enough for her ears to flap about noisily and the skinwalker grinned.

“I didn’t mean to bite you. When you pulled the bullet out, it hurt,” he explained and Y/N sat down, keeping a wary eye on him as he came closer, dodging the seesaw to get to her. “And I reacted. I didn’t mean to turn you.”

The animal was being too trusting, her human mind warned, and the change took over swiftly. When she was stood face with face with the thing that had ruined her life, Y/N folded her arms across her chest. “You didn’t mean to completely destroy my life?” she asked skeptically.

He shook his head, but she couldn’t trust him. Dean and Sam had told her how many people this thing had killed. “You don’t belong with those hunters,” he started, holding out his empty hands, “I can offer you more. We’re the same -”

“You’re a murderer,” Y/N spat, almost growling at him.

“They’re trying to lure you out,” he was getting worked up now, obviously wanting to draw her away from the Winchesters. “Like I did. But they want to hurt you.”

“No, they don’t.”

The skinwalker smiled. “Lemme guess, they promised you a cure. A fix?” He shook his head when she didn’t reply. “They’re hunters. They will kill you, Y/N.”

“How do you know my name?”

“You told me,” he replied, frowning. “When you were helping me.”

She snarled, dropping her arms and advancing on him, rage in her chest like she’d never felt before. “I was helping an innocent dog! You’re not innocent! You’re a monster!”

“So are you,” he pointed out, stunning in her into silence. “You can’t help it, Y/N. You’ll need to kill. To keep strong, to be the best.” Her mouth was wide open in shock at his words and she realized how very much not like him she was.

A light shone across the field, glinting off of the jungle gym. “I don’t want to be a monster,” she said quietly, eyes drifting toward the source of the lights, easily able to pick out the Winchesters in the dark. The skinwalker came closer, touching her, placing his hands on her shoulders like he was comforting her after a loss of some sort.

“It’s okay,” he assured her, smiling. “You don’t have to be alone. Fate brought us together.”

Something unpleasant curled in her belly and Y/N shoved at the skinwalker’s chest, sending him tumbling backward onto the padded floor. She could smell Dean now, his footsteps becoming clearer with each second.

“Fuck fate,” she growled, “you’re not my type.”

The skinwalker’s eyes widened and the Winchesters were there, vaulting over the fence like it was nothing. Sam rushed to her as Dean held his gun on the skinwalker. It was too late for him to run anywhere. “She’s never gonna be yours,” the thing hissed at Dean, already shifting back to a large dog.

Dean shrugged, his face pure determination as he shot the skinwalker in the chest, right through the heart, stopping his transformation. Y/N shrieked and hid in Sam’s chest as the very human body hit the deck with a wet squelch. Stepping over the corpse, Dean put one in his head just for good measure.

“It’s okay,” Sam murmured, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, “you’re safe.”

She didn’t feel it.

*****

“Another nightmare?”

Dean’s voice made her turn in the kitchen, cup of coffee in one hand. It was a little past dawn and Y/N hadn’t been expecting anyone else to be up. “Yeah,” she smiled wistfully, “one night I might get a full eight hours sleep.”

He chuckled at that, helping himself to coffee. “If it helps,” he said, not looking at her, “we’re a household of insomniacs.”

Sitting down at the table, Y/N cradled her cup between her hands. For two months now she’d stayed at the bunker, barely venturing outside. The thought of the power she had frightened her and she was terrified of hurting someone, no matter how much Dean or Sam tried to tell her she was doing fantastically.

She started researching for them and other hunters, just to keep busy. It wasn’t like she could return to her former life, although it pained her greatly to leave it behind without even saying goodbye to anyone. She was “missing, presumed dead” according to the local news and both brothers suggested it might be better that way.

Sam liked having the intellectual company and they’d spent many nights watching documentaries and having friendly arguments over differences of opinion.

Things with Dean were difficult. Mostly because Y/N couldn’t look him in the eye. She liked him, a lot, and although he seemed to be nice to her, she knew his stance on monsters. And she was a monster; there was no denying it.

Apparently, there was no reversing it either.

The search for the cure went on, taking more of a backseat every day. Y/N accepted this was her life now and it could have been much worse.

Dean sat opposite her at the bench, giving her a soft smile and she allowed herself to indulge in her fantasy for a moment. The one where he’d reach out and take her hand, tell her it didn’t matter what had happened. That it wasn’t important and he wanted her anyway.

God, she hadn’t had sex in so long.

Squeezing her thighs together, Y/N looked down at her coffee as if it would give her an answer to all her problems.

“Y/N,” Dean started and she looked up again, “you know if you need to talk, I’m just as here for you as Sam is.”

Was that jealousy in his voice?

“I know,” she whispered, smiling. “Sam and I are friends. It’s nice to have someone to talk to when… well, I can’t exactly go outside and make new monster friends.” Dean sniffed a laugh at that and Y/N shrugged. “I’m okay, Dean. But I promise, if I need to talk, you’ll be the first person I come to.”

His smile returned and he reached over the table, taking her fingers. Y/N froze. “Don’t call yourself a monster,” he said gently. “You’re not. You’re one of the best people I know.”

“You put a gun in my face when we first met,” she giggled, able to laugh about it even though she may have peed a little at the time. Dean’s cheeks went red, the blush slowly spreading to his ears. “But I’ve forgiven you.”

Dean grinned then, squeezing her fingers. “You are kinda awesome, you know,” he murmured, “I mean, the food alone - if I’d known from the get go that you could cook like that, I would have just shut you in the trunk and brought you home.” Pausing, he rethought the way he’d phrased that. “That sounded creepy.”

“You know, for a guy as suave as you make yourself out to be, you’re really bad at flirting,” Y/N commented and Dean went still, eyes wide. “Dean -”

“Yeah,” he was looking at her intently, “I’m bad at flirting. And you’re bad at lying.”

Spluttering, Y/N withdrew her hand. “L-lying?”

“Yeah,” Dean repeated, standing up and walking around the table, dragging her to her feet. Y/N shrieked, landing clumsily in his hold, mouth millimeters from his. “Lying. Because there is something wrong. And I think it’s got something to do with this.”

“With what?” she asked breathlessly and Dean smirked before planting a kiss on her lips. It started chaste, blossoming into something deeper that had Y/N moaning into his mouth. When he broke away, she gasped for breath, feeling hot all over. “Oh.”

“Bad at flirting, huh?” he chuckled.

The sound of Sam clearing his throat had them springing apart and he grinned in amusement as Y/N straightened her shirt and looked anywhere but at him. “Good morning,” he drawled, sauntering past them to the coffee pot. “I didn’t think you two would be up.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” both Y/N and Dean answered, sharing a look that made Sam chuckle.

“Right,” he commented, tilting his head. “Listen, I think I found a case -”

“I’m gonna go shower,” Y/N interrupted, slipping out. If there was research to be done, they’d tell her later. Dean watched her go, not even listening to anything Sam was saying.

It took six repeats of his brother’s name to get him to pay attention and Sam was grimacing at him when he finally looked up. “What?”

“You’re totally obsessed,” Sam groaned, rolling his eyes. “You need to make a move.”

“I was!” Dean accused. “You decided to interrupt it.”

“So?” Sam scoffed, sipping his coffee. “Go after her.”

The older man’s mouth dropped open as his protest died on his lips; it took a second for the decision to be made and Sam laughed to himself when Dean bolted from the kitchen after Y/N. He’d gotten fed up with them tiptoeing around each other.

Although, hearing them have noisy sex might be worse.

*****

Knocking on her bedroom door was more nerve-wracking that he thought it would be and when Y/N replied with a soft “come in”, Dean had to pause and remind himself to breathe.

“Hey,” he greeted, closing the door behind him. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the woman on the bed who tilted her head in confusion. “Erm -” Dean’s eyes darted everywhere. “I was gonna say…” He trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

“Boy, you really are bad at this,” Y/N pointed out and he laughed.

“I’m not. Normally. But you’re… you’re somethin’ else, sweetheart.”

She looked amused by that. “Of course I am.” Getting to her feet, Y/N closed the distance between them. When she was inches away, she reached out, sliding her hand underneath his dead guy robe. Dean’s eyes went wide when she kept going, pushing her hand beneath the elastic of his pajama pants.

His cock was already swelling rapidly and he groaned as her fingers wrapped around his thickening shaft.

“If you’d prefer the shy, coy virgin type,” she whispered, pressing on tiptoes to kiss the spot below his ear, “I can pretend.”

The sound he made was probably the perfect imitation of a sloth mating call, but Dean was powerless to resist. Y/N literally pulled him backward with her hand on his dick, using her other to push the robe from his shoulders. He didn’t need any more prompting to remove his shirt and Y/N smiled triumphantly when his pants dropped to the floor.

“Hmmm,” she pulled back, still stroking his fully-erect cock but wanting an eyeful of his nudity, “now that is a very nice view.” Dean kept moaning low in his throat as she dropped to her knees, still dressed, and he could only watch with disbelief on his face as she licked his shaft from base to tip, dragging her tongue through the sticky bead of precum leaking from the tiny slit.

“You know what you want, huh?” he murmured, stroking one hand through her hair as she sucked his tip between her swollen lips. Y/N smiled coyly, taking him deeper and Dean tipped his head back, groaning loudly.

She kept going for a few minutes, licking and sucking until she’d had her fill and Dean whimpered with loss when she pulled away, getting to her feet. “I do know what I want,” she murmured, “just didn’t think you’d want it, too.”

“Because of the -”

“The monster thing,” she finished, nodding before sliding her hands up over his bare chest to cling to his shoulders. “But if you’re okay with it…”

His thumb and forefinger caught her chin and for a second, they stood still just looking at each other. Dean’s lips curved into a sly grin. “That’s just one part of you,” he said slowly, running his thumb along her jaw, “and you’ve already shown you’re not gonna let it control you.”

“I had good teachers,” she replied, turning her face to catch his thumb in her mouth, sucking on it like she had been doing to his cock only moments ago. Dean snarled; his dick twitched where it was pressed against her belly. “How do you like it, Dean?”

He smirked. “I guess doggy style is outta the question.”

Y/N laughed, turning her back on him as she stripped her clothes, crawling onto the bed with her ass in the air. “That’s a shame,” she winked back at him over her shoulder, “that’s my favorite.”

Dean stared at her, slack-jawed, his hand fisting his own cock almost reflexively as Y/N pressed her torso down into the bed, wiggling her bare ass and exposing her slick cunt. He couldn’t help himself - he lunged, burying his mouth in her succulent warmth before she could stop him. She shrieked and clung to the bed as he zeroed in on her clit, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud.

His name became a chant on her lips as he eagerly ate her out, holding her ass in place when she tried to squirm away. The pressure in her belly became too much and with a shrill cry, Y/N came, bucking onto his face. Dean kept going, thrusting his tongue into her twitching hole.

When she went limp, panting into the covers, he stopped, kneeling up on the bed and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You taste amazing,” he purred, lining his cock up with her soaked slit, “but I wanna fuck you now.”

“Yes,” she gasped, clenching her fists in the covers as Dean teased her with the tip of his shaft, “please, Dean, fuck me.”

He slid home with one stroke, bottoming out and holding himself deep inside her. Y/N couldn’t manage more than a squeaky “o” and Dean’s fingers dug into her hips as he tried to rein himself in. More than anything, he wanted to let go, fuck her until he released deep inside her -

“Shit,” he pulled away, ignoring her surprised squeal, “condom.”

Y/N got onto her knees, covering her mouth as she giggled. “I think there’s one in the top drawer,” she offered and Dean tiptoed comically over to the nightstand, holding his junk in one hand. His cock bobbed and Y/N licked her lips, toying with the idea of stopping him again.

If she wasn’t so impatient to recapture that feeling of fullness that had been snatched away from her, she probably would.

Dean located the condom, tearing open the foil packet with his teeth - and to be honest, that sight shouldn’t have been so goddamn arousing - and rolled the latex down over his cock. He groaned when it settled at the base, tight enough to make his shaft throb even harder.

“If this is a regular thing,” Y/N muttered, “I’m going on the pill.”

“If?” he scoffed, climbing back onto the bed. “Baby, there’s no if.” Kissing along her spine, Dean repositioned himself and thrust back into her welcoming body. Both of them groaned; Y/N’s upper half-sank into the bed like she was drunk on the feeling of his thick cock buried inside her. “You think I’m gonna give this up?”

“Fuck me, Dean,” she begged, her words hushed against the covers and he groaned, holding steady inside her. “Wanna cum with that big cock inside me.”

“Jesus,” he groaned, physically shaking with the effort of not doing what she asked. Y/N wiggled, clenching intentionally around him but Dean remained still. “Why do you wanna go on the pill?” he asked, curious about her comment.

She squirmed even more, but Dean’s hands had her held firm.

“Tell me.”

“Because I hate condoms,” she confessed, “and I like the feeling when -” She swallowed, gasping for breath and whining when he stubbornly stayed still. “I like the feeling of someone cumming inside me.”

Dean’s reaction took her by surprise. He pulled out, dragging her onto her back before settled his hips between her thighs again. This time, she was slick enough that he didn’t need to guide himself in - his cock slid home with one smooth thrust and Y/N squeaked, clutching his biceps. He leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers.

“I wanna see your face when you cum this time,” he murmured against her lips, “I want you to think about me, bare inside you,” he punctuated his words with a sharp twist of his hips, “cumming inside you.” She groaned and arched, her body tightening in response. “You thinkin’ ‘bout it?”

With a barely perceptible “yes”, Y/N nodded, almost unable to keep her eyes open as Dean started to roll his hips. He pulled back until his cock was almost free of her body, then thrust back in, filling her over and over. The intensity of it, combined with her enhanced senses, was overwhelming and she was coming apart with increasing speed.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Dean groaned, the words muffled as he crashed his mouth into hers again. Y/N whimpered, shuddering around him as her climax hit. Her pussy flexed around him and Dean snarled against her lips, slamming into her one final time before his cock throbbed and he was spilling into the condom.

Y/N ran her fingers through his hair as he met her eyes, letting her drag him in for another kiss. This one was softer, lacking the urgency of seconds before. Dean didn’t seem to want to move, but the cramps in his calves said otherwise.

Groaning, he rolled off of her, laying on his side and propping his head up with his elbow as Y/N dragged the sheets over them both. She shivered and Dean grinned. “Cold?”

“Adrenaline wore off,” she chattered and Dean lifted his arm, chuckling when his gesture was met with a confused look.

“I’m a living radiator,” he shrugged, “c’mere and warm up.” Y/N smiled, scooting over and curling into his significantly warmer body. Dean draped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. “I meant what I said,” he whispered and Y/N’s palm pressed against his heart.

“I know,” she replied. “You… you understand it.”

Dean let his eyes fall closed and he smiled, holding her against his chest as she started to drift away. At first, he’d been hesitant about his growing feelings for this kind-hearted woman, especially regarding the nature of their first meeting. But more and more, he realized that she understood him just like he understood her.

After all, it wasn’t like Dean Winchester didn’t have a little bit of monster inside him, too.

 


End file.
